


The Daily Life of Aomine Daiki: Rooftop Edition

by lewin



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2012-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-11 00:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lewin/pseuds/lewin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally posted as a fill for the anon meme on tumblr.</p><p>Set after Seirin lost to Touhou and before the Touou vs. Kaijou match.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Daily Life of Aomine Daiki: Rooftop Edition

He fancies himself as a poet from time to time, lying on the rooftop while skipping class. Like the great poets of the past, who stared up at the passing clouds and waxed lyrical prose, like that- Well, that dead guy he’s supposed to be learning about in classic literature, right now actually. Or maybe it was modern literature. And cherry blossoms instead of clouds.

Whatever.

Satsuki will probably give him an earful later, but meh, he’s learned to tune out her voice with ease. Satsuki’s always had a way with words. Maybe he can record one of her rants and turn that in as his “inspired poetry” homework.

That cloud looks like a puppy.

 

\---

 

It’s another day of lying on the rooftop while skipping class. This time it’s math, maybe. Or was it history? It doesn’t matter; he’ll just ask Satsuki for her notes later, like always. She’ll just whine and yell at him while lamenting about how much she misses Tetsu.

Tetsu.

No point in thinking about Tetsu. It’s Kise he should be focusing on. Now that is a match he’s eagerly looking forward to. Ah, just thinking about it is making him excited. There’s no way he can sleep now.

Maybe he won’t skip practice today.

 

\---

 

He can faintly hear Satsuki sounding progressively more frustrated while calling his name. But her voice is getting softer rather than louder. Mission Find-A-New-Obscure-Rooftop-Sleeping-Location-To-Avoid-Satsuki-During-Lunchtime: success.

It’s a pity she’ll find this place by tomorrow though. Maybe even by this afternoon.

Whatever.

He’s just finished his lunch (made by Sakurai) and while it wasn’t Mai-chan’s face, it was delicious and he’s feeling sleepy now. He remembers that one time at Teikou, when he switched out Midorima’s lucky item and replaced it with a note that said, “Mai-chan’s sexy body ♥ (.)(.) ♥”

That was hilarious, even if Midorima started shooting 3-pointers at his head at any given opportunity with anything on hand until Akashi yelled at them both.

 

\---

 

By the time he wakes up, the sun’s low enough on the horizon that he knows practice will be over soon. He stretches his arms with a huge yawn. That was a good nap.

He’s always liked sunsets, and sunrises, when the boundary between shadow and light blurs as the sky shifts from one to the other. See? He is totally a poet at heart.

Like that time he impromptu-serenaded the epic love between Murasakibara and the cafeteria lunch lady’s Extra Large Hamburger Pasta Super Special Deluxe Meal. It was poetry at its finest.

Touou was great and all, no drill-sergeant Akashi to guarantee he never skips class or practice, but he kind of misses those days. He misses being able to play one-on-one against people who could actually stand their ground against him. He misses the thrill of basketball.

It’s lonely at the top.

Bah, now he’s all annoyed again. No point thinking about it. About the past. Screw it all, going back to sleep now.

Satsuki will come find him later.

 

\---

 

Sakurai’s on “Aomine Duty” today. Aomine Duty. Tch. Can you believe they actually have that? It’s all Satsuki’s fault. He doesn’t need a babysitter.

Not that he’d ever admit it if anyone asked, but he’s developed a fondness for cloud watching. It’s soothing, it’s nice, and it lulls him to sleep.

Or it makes him think.

So maybe he doesn’t like cloud watching that much. But what else is a bored high schooler lying on the roof of his school playing hooky supposed to be doing? Maybe he’ll wax lyrical poetry on the topic of “Aomine Duty”.

Let’s see.

… … …

His inner poet must be taking a nap right now. No way around it.

Nap time.

 

\---

 

He knows there’s a match today. Against some no-name team, no one he’s gone to school with, so whatever. The match started five minutes ago. Or maybe it was ten. Twenty? No point in keeping count.

Imayoshi had threatened to drag him to matches in a bag if he showed up late again. Bah, empty threats. When they have reached his level at basketball, then they can start issuing the threats. But they won’t. No one will.

Shit. Now he needs to blow some steam off. Guess he’ll be going to that match after all, not that they’ll really need his help. Fourth quarter at the latest, maybe last half of second if he runs.

He doesn’t.

 

\---

 

Someone carved a love-love umbrella on this wall. Lame. Satsuki draws those in her notebook of her and Tetsu. She kicked him in the head when she found him with that notebook. Her panties were boring as usual and he told her as much. Then she refused to talk to him for a week.

To be fair, he didn’t know that was her diary. He was looking for her math notes.

He wonders briefly what he would put with his name under one. There has only ever been one answer.

“Basketball idiot,” someone had once called him, fondly. The faces and voices in his memory blurs, but the tone remains the same. Their match tomorrow is against Kaijou.

Despite everything, he still loves basketball with all his heart. It’s been so long since he didn’t have to hold back. Since he’s looked forward to a match this much.

That cloud looks like victory.


End file.
